Saranghae!
by iekha12693
Summary: " Kyu! aku bosan "/ " Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu agar kau tidak bosan? "/ " " Cho Kyuhyun! Tatap aku saat sedang berbicara " / " ah! Hyunghhhhhh…. " / " saranghae " / " nado saranghae hyung " / WonKyu fanfiction, Oneshoot..Special ff for Ermagyu.


**Saranghae**

**WonKyu**

**Special FF for Ermagyu….! I hope you like it….!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai dijalanan, sesekali dia menghela nafas saat terjebak macet atau mendapat lampu merah. Dia baru saja selesai syuting film terbarunya, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm saat ini, rasanya dia malas untuk pulang kerumahnya, jadi dia putuskan untuk kedorm saja, mungkin saja disana akan ada hiburan yang bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

Setelah sampai dia segera memarkir mobilnya diparkiran dan berjalan menuju lift, dan menekan tombol 11. Pintu lift terbuka, dia langsung keluar dan berjalan dengan santai menuju dorm yang dia tempati bersama hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Dia sampai, dan segera membuka pintunya dengan mudah. Dia mengernyit bingung saat tubuhnya sudah masuk kedalam, dan yang dia temukan hanyalah ruangan yang kosong dan sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya, dorm akan sangat ribut dengan tingkah lucu para member ataupun duo hyperaktif Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Dia menutup pintunya kembali dan tak lupa menguncinya, dia berjalan menuju dapur. Menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu meneguknya dan menyisahkan setengah dari isinya.

" yak! Dasar sial! Kenapa game over lagi sih? "

Siwon mempertajam pendengarannya, dia meletakkan begitu saja botol mineral yang dipegangnya tadi diatas meja, dan berjalan mencari dari mana asal suara itu berasal. Langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah kamar dan mencoba membuka pintunya.

' krieet '

Pintu terbuka, dari dalam ruangan tampak seorang namja yang tengah duduk membelakanginya. Sering kali namja itu mengumpat kesal dan menjambak rambutnya, tampaknya namja itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Siwon disana.

Siwon berjalan mendekatinya " Kyu "

Namja yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu, berbalik dengan wajah kaget " Siwon? Sedang apa kau disini? "

Siwon mendelik kesal, bocah itu tidak pernah berubah, seenaknya saja memanggil namanya tanpa embel – embel hyung. " aku malas pulang kerumah, dan memutuskan untuk bermalam disini malam ini " Siwon duduk diatas ranjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. " oh yah! mana yang lainnya? Kenapa sepi sekali? ".

" seperti biasa, Teukie hyung dan Eunhyuk sedang siaran di Sukira, Yesung pergi ke toko WhyStyle nya, Shindong kencan dengan Nari, Ryeowook berbelanja di Supermarket, Donghae jalan – jalan bersama Bada, sedangkan Sungmin hyung aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia pergi kerumah eomma dan appanya atau pergoi Shopping " jelas Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop dihadapannya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk – ngangguk mengerti, dia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah sangat lelah setelah seharian syuting. Dia menerawang menatap langit – langit kamar sementara Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

Hening!

Siwon masih dengan posisi berbaringnya, sedang Kyuhyun masih sibuk bermain game di laptopnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik kearah Siwon yang tengah menutup kedua matanya.

" Kyu " panggil Siwon tanpa merubah posisinya.

" ada apa? "

" aku bosan "

" kalau bosan, yah bosan saja! kenapa kau harus memberitahuku? "

Siwon merubah posisinya, dia duduk sambil menjulurkan kedua kakinya kebawah. " tapi aku bosan Kyu "

" iya, memangnya kenapa kalau kau bosan? Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu agar kau tidak bosan? "

" setidaknya kau mengajakku mengobrol atau apalah itu, agar aku tidak bosan "

" mengobrol saja sana sama si ddangkoma, ddangkomeng, dan ddangkoming "

" aiisshh… aku bukan si aneh Yesung hyung yang suka berbicara dengan kura – kuranya "

" aku juga bukan! Dari pada kau bosan, lebih baik kita tanding game, di jamin kau tidak bosan. Eotte? "

" Shireo! Yang ada, aku akan kalah terus "

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya " kalau tidak mau yah sudah! Aku juga tidak memaksa "

Suasana kembali hening, dan itu sungguh membuat Siwon jengkel. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat asyik bermain game dan sesekali dia kan mengumpat atau berteriak YES! Jika menang. Siwon kembali menghela nafas, dia sangat berharap hyung dan dongsaengnya pulang dengan cepat, agar dia tidak kebosanan seperti ini.

Jika bersama Kyuhyun, rasa bosannya bukannya hilang, malah semakin bertambah, mengingat Kyuhyun yang selalu sibuk sendiri dengan PSP atau laptopnya. Setidaknya dia lebih suka jika Kyuhyun menjahilinya atau member yang lain dari pada, berkencan terus dengan PSPnya.

" Kyuhyun! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bermain game? "

" tidak "

" Cho Kyuhyun! Tatap aku saat sedang berbicara "

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Siwon sebentar " sekarang apa? "

" matikan laptopmu " ucap Siwon dengan suara berat khasnya, Kyuhyun menurut. Dia mematikan laptopnya dan kembali menatap Siwon. Lama mereka berpandangan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

' deg deg deg '

Entah mengapa, tiba – tiba saja keduanya merasakan jantung mereka berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, saat tatapan mereka saling beradu. Mereka masih saja bertatapan, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk berpaling kearah lain dengan wajah bersemu.

" Kyu! Ayo duduk disini " Siwon menepuk – nepuk tempat disamping kirinya, entah kenapa, Kyuhyun menurut begitu saja, dia langsung duduk tepat disamping Siwon sambil menatap kearah lain.

Mereka kembali terdiam, Siwon melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kedepan, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Siwon mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya dengan mata yang mengerjap – ngerjap lucu dan kening yang dikerutkan.

Siwon menahan nafas melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang lucu menurutnya, tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menunggu apa yang akan Siwon lakukan padanya. Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah Siwon yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya hingga akhirnya dia menutup matanya.

Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun menutup matanya, langsung menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Kyuhyun. Setelah hanya saling menempelkan bibirnya, Siwon mulai melumat – lumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya diam saja ikut melumat bibir Siwon. Mereka saling melumat, hingga Siwon menjilat bibir Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menurut, dia membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Siwon masuk, mereka saling bertarung lidah, saliva juga sudah mulai mengalir di dagu mereka. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun keatas pangkuannya, Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannnya dileher Siwon, dan Siwon memeluk pinggangnya.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka saat masing – masing merasa pasukan oksigen sudah menipis, Kyuhyun terengah – engah dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang terbuka, membuat Siwon semakin terangsang dan kembali menciumnya.

Tangan Siwon beralih masuk kecelana Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun saat itu hanya memakai baju kaos longgar dan celana pendek, jadi Siwon dengan mudah bisa menyusupkan tangannya kecelana Kyuhyun. Dia menekan – nekan lubang anus Kyuhyun dan sesekali menggesek – geseknya dengan ibu jarinya, dan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergerak – gerak karena kegelian.

Siwon memasukkan satu jarinya kelubang anus Kyuhyun, dan dirasanya tubuh Kyuhyu bergetar. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya.

" apa sakit? "

Kyuhyun menggeleng " anyeo, hanya saja rasanya sedikit aneh "

" kau akan terbiasa nantinya "

Siwon menambahkan satu jarinya sambil memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun, takut – takut jika Kyuhyun merasa sakit. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan keningnya sebentar dan menatap Siwon. Siwon kembali memasukkan jarinya.

" ah! Hyunghhhhhh…. "

Siwon menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang meng'in out'kan jarinya dilubang Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

" sakit? "

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" kalau begitu kita hentikan saja " siwon baru saja ingin mengeluarkan jarinya namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

" anyeo, aku masih bisa menahannya "

Siwon menarik tangannya dari celana Kyuhyun dan langsung membaringkannya, dia kembali mencium Kyuhyun. Siwon beralih keleher Kyuhyun dan membuat tanda disana, dia melakukannya terus sampai leher Kyuhyun penuh dengan kissmark.

Dia membuka kaos Kyuhyun dibantu oleh Kyuhyun sendiri, setelah Kyuhyun sudah topless, Siwon langsung mengemut nipplenya secara bergantian, membuat Kyuhyun bergelinjang kegelian.

Setelah puas dengan nipplenya, Siwon kemudia turun kebawah keselangkangan Kyuhyun. Dia membuka celana Kyuhyun menyisahkan underwearnya saja. dia menjilat – jilati junior Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus itu.

Merasa terganggu, Siwon melepaskan underwear Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun fullnaked sekarang, Kyuhyun menutup juniornya dengan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, dia menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi bagian privatnya. Dia menjilati junior Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah, terus keatas lagi dan begitu seterusnya.

" hhyuunghhh… janganhhhh….meng…menggodakuuuhhh… "

Siwon menyeringai, dia semakin gencar menjilati junior Kyuhyun, bahkan dia menggigit – gigitinya, dan kemudian beralih pada twinsballnya. Setelahnya dia langsung menjilati lubang Kyuhyun yang sudah berkedut – kedut, sesekali dia menyodok – nyodoknya dengan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun semakin menggerak – gerakkan tubuhnya tidak karuan, apalagi saat Siwon mengocok junniornya dengan gerakan pelan, membuat tubuhnya semakin menggelinjang hebat.

Siwon kembali menjilati junior Kyuhyun yang tampak sudah mengeluarkan cumnya sejak tadi, dia langsung memasukkan junior Kyuhyun yang memang agak lebih kecil dari miliknya. Dia mulai memaju mundurkan wajahnya.

" fasterrr... "

Siwon semakin mempercepat memaju mundurkan wajahnya saat dirasanya junior Kyuhyun berkedut – kedu dan sebentar lagi akan orgasme.

" akkhh hyung! "Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya dibantal, dan tubuhnya yang melengkung kebelakang, saat cairan putih kental itu keluar dari ujung juniornya. Siwon menelannya tanpa rasa jijik dia menyisahkannya sedikit dimulutnya dan langsung menyambar bibir Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat dirasanya ada cairan asin dimulutnya, awalnya dia ingin menolak namun Siwon menyuruhnya untuk menelannya.

" sekarang giliranmu untuk memanjakan adikku " Siwon menunjuk juniornya, Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung bangkit dan membantu Siwon membuka semua pakaiannya, hingga Siwon benar – benar naked sama sepertinya.

Dia mulai mengoral junior Siwon, dia menyuruh Siwon berbaring dan langsung memasukkan junior Siwon yang agak kebesaran hingga tidak muat dimulutnya dan hanya bisa memuat ujungnya saja.

" yahh… begitu… kau memang pintar baby… "

Siwon menekan kepala Kyuhyun yang tengah memasukkan juniornya kemulutnya, hingga Kyuhyun hampir tersedak saat ujung junior Siwon mengenai tenggorokannya. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat junior Siwon sudah mulai berkedut – kedut, namun Siwon langsung menariknya, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

" kita langsung pada intinya saja, aku sudah tidak tahan "

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menindihnya, dan langsung melumat bibirnya sebentar. Dia melumuri tangannya dan juga juniornya dengan cairan Kyuhyun, dan tanpa aba – aba langsung memasukkan tiga jarinya kelubang anus Kyuhyun.

"awww… pelan – pelan hyung "

Siwon tidak memperdulikannya dan malah langsung menggerakkan tangannya maju mundur dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, membuat air mata Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja. rasanya begitu perih.

Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya, dan mencium Kyuhyun yang menangis dengan diam. Dia tahu Kyuhyun menangis, tapi dia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Dia menjilati air mata Kyuhyun " uljima " bisiknya dan kembali melumat bibirnya.

Siwon mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkar dipingganya, dan memposisikan juniornya yang sudah sangat menegang sedari tadi. Dia menggesek – gesekkannya dulu dan kemudian langsung memasukkan juniornya.

" AAKKKHHH… APPOOO…hiks "

Kyuhyun mencengkram punggung Siwon membuat punggung Siwon memerah, Siwon menahan gerakannya dulu membiarkan Kyuhyun merilekskan tubuhnya. Sesekali dia mendesah merasakan otot – otot rectum Kyuhyun menekan – nekan juniornya.

Dia menghapus air mata Kyuhyun " rileks Kyu, jika kau tegang, maka akan semakin sakit "

Kyuhyun perlahan - lahan merilekskan tubuhnya, dia menarik tengkuk Siwon dan menciumnya dengan kasar, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Siwon mendorong kembali juniornya dengan sekali hentakan hingga juniornya masuk sempurna.

" ahhmmmppp… "

Siwon menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar tidak melepaskan ciumannya, dia berusaha meredam teriakan Kyuhyun dengan menciumnya, meski dia juga merasa sakit saat Kyuhyun mencakar punggungnya dan menggigit bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berciuman dan dirasanya juga tubuh Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlalu tegang seperti tadi, dia mulai menggerak – gerakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Perlahan – lahan Kyuhyun mulai mendesah, dan itu semakin membuat Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

" akkhhh… disitu "

Siwon menyeringai, dia baru saja menemukan titik prostat Kyuhyun, dan dia terus mengenainya membuat Kyuhyun semakin mendesah menyebutkan namanya.

" terus panggil namaku baby "

Siwon mendongakkan wajahnya dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, bunyi derit ranjang begitu terdengar diruangan yang sepi itu.

" Siwon hyunggg… akhhu.. akannnhhh… "

" together baby "

Kyuhyun mencengkram seprai yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi saat sebentar lagi akan orgasme, Siwon juga semakin mempercepat meng'in out'kan juniornya, tangannya beralih pada junior Kyuhyun yang menganggur sedari tadi, dia mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

" SIWOONNN HYUUUNGGG…. "

" KYUHHHHH… "

Siwon langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Kyuhyun setelah orgasme, dia kemudia mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Kyuhyun dan berbaring disamping Kyuhyun yang terengah – engah.

Dia menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya " gomawo Kyu! "

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah dalam pelukannya.

" saranghae "

Mata Kyuhyun yang sudah hamper tertutup terbuka lebar, saat mendengar sebuah kalimat dari bibir Siwon, dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

" saranghae " ulang Siwon

" hyung? "

" aku sudah lama menyukaimu Kyu, dan aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang, saranghae "

" nado saranghae hyung "

Kyuhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Siwon dan memeluknya dengan erat. Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun menikmati aroma mint shampo dari rambutnya.

Mereka masih dengan posisi mereka yang saling berpelukan, hingga akhirnya Siwon merasakan deru nafas teratur Kyuhyun yang menandakan namja itu sudah tertidur.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan pelan, takut membangunkannya. Dia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, mencium kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun dan memeluknya kembali, kemudian ikut terlelap bersama namja yang sudah secara resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kepada Ermagyua, semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan.**

**Karena author sudah berusaha untuk membuat yang terbaik, tapi hanya seginilah kemampuan author.**

**Mian kalau NCnya kurang hot, karena sejujurnya ini adalah ff NC pertama author jadi mian kalau agak aneh.**

**Tapi, semoga kau menyukai.**

**Finally!**

**Review please!**

**Agar author bisa tahu seberapa jelek FF ini!**


End file.
